Mesmo Sem Necessidade
by Babi Prince
Summary: Um casal que se conhece aos poucos, um romance que se inicia muito rápido. Um segredo, uma trama, um amor. E não é que os dois se completam?
1. Default Chapter

Mesmo Sem Necessidade

Parte I – Junho de 1992 

Nota da Autora: Para localizar-se na história, lembre-se de que Harry Potter nasceu em 1980, portanto em Junho de 1992 estaria terminando seu primeiro ano letivo em Hogwarts.

Capítulo Um: Poções Caseiras na Palma da Mão

- _Jorge Renato Weasley_! O que você _pensa_ que está fazendo?  
Percy acabara de encontrar seu irmão, Jorge, e a artilheira do time de quadribol, Alícia Spinnet, se beijando em um corredor que eles provavelmente pensaram não ser muito freqüentado.  
- Eu... estou beijando a Alícia – respondeu Jorge largando a mão da menina, com uma cara de culpado.  
- Vocês dois deveriam estar em aula! Vou relatar isso à professora McGonnagall e tirar dez pontos da Grifinória por cada um!  
- É claro – disse Jorge irônico – Agora é proibido beijar, não é mesmo?  
- Vocês têm só treze anos – disse Percy com ar de importante – Agora, é melhor voltarem para a aula antes que eu lhes dê uma detenção.  
Alícia puxou o braço de Jorge, mas este não se moveu.  
- E o que é que _voc_ está fazendo fora da aula, Percy?  
- Se faz questão de saber, a profª Trelawney está doente e minha aula de Adivinhação foi suspensa. Agora, saiam da minha frente. É bom que eu não fique sabendo que você andou matando mais aulas para namorar, Jorge, ou vou escrever para a mamãe.  
Jorge agarrou a mão de Alícia e saiu decidido do corredor, tomando o cuidado de falar bastante alto:  
- Sabe, Alícia, o Percy tem _inveja_ de nós. _Ele_ tem quinze anos e não tem uma namorada!  
Percy se afastou, indo para o lado oposto do corredor, irritado, fingindo não ouvir as palavras de Jorge.  
Mas isso era quase impossível, pois acabara de ouvir a pura realidade: seu irmão de treze anos tinha uma namorada e ele não. Percy nunca sequer beijara uma garota. Não que ele não quisesse, lógico. No ano anterior tentara se aproximar de uma colega sua, mas ela se afastou impiedosamente. Depois disso, ele proibiu a si mesmo de se apaixonar. _"Afinal, eu não preciso de uma garota"_ ele tentou se convencer, enquanto entrava na biblioteca _"tenho mais é que me dedicar aos estudos"_.  
Assim, Percy sentou-se mais uma vez na biblioteca, acompanhado apenas por livros didáticos: que não desprezavam e não magoavam. Afinal, eram apenas livros.  
  
Penelope Clearwater era uma estudiosa quartanista da Corvinal. Ela estava na aula de Aritmancia tentando resolver os exercícios passados pela professora, mas sem muito sucesso, pois as suas amigas não permitiam que ela se concentrasse.  
- Você _tem_ que falar com o Patrick hoje, Mariana!  
- Ou vai perder pontos com ele!  
- Vocês é que vão perder pontos se não fizerem a tarefa – avisou Penelope, sem tirar os olhos do pergaminho.  
- Não diga besteiras, Penelope, Patrick não liga para isso. Aliás, ele nem estuda Aritmancia!  
Penelope não disse mais nada. Sabia da empolgação de suas amigas Rebecca e Stephanie, perante o fato de que o paquera de Mariana parecia estar interessado nela. E Penelope também estava feliz por sua amiga, que encontrara alguém de quem gostasse.  
Afinal, _ela_ não tinha ninguém. Em longos catorze anos, Penelope nunca conseguira um namorado. Não por falta de pretendentes, é claro. Mas ela nunca encontrara o menino certo. Queria alguém que a amasse, que a respeitasse, a fizesse feliz. E estava um tanto difícil encontrar alguém assim em Hogwarts.  
A sineta tocou anunciando a hora do almoço. Mariana, Rebecca e Stephanie já estavam com o material guardado, pois nem sequer haviam retirado-o das mochilas. Elas saíram apressadas da sala sem esperar Penelope, que gritou um "Boa sorte" para Mariana, sem certeza de ter sido ouvida.  
Ela foi a última a sair da sala, andando devagar e pensativa.  
Lembrava das conversas que tinha com a sua mãe nas férias de verão. _Você precisa de um homem inteligente_, ela dizia. _Um homem inteligente, com boas idéias_. Ah, quem é que ligava para as notas de um garoto? O importante para Penelope era o modo como ele a trataria, somente isto.  
Como não quisesse ir ao Salão Principal e comer sozinha (pois sabia que suas amigas estariam falando com o tal Patrick), dirigiu-se à biblioteca, o professor Snape tinha passado uma redação de revisão particularmente difícil sobre poções de emagrecimento.  
- Com licença – disse ela direcionando-se à Madame Pince – A senhora sabe me dizer onde eu posso encontrar algo sobre poções de emagrecimento? É para uma redação – acrescentou depressa quando a mulher lançou-lhe um olhar desconfiado.  
- _Poções Caseiras na Palma da Mão_ – respondeu a bruxa com voz tediosa – estante número quarenta e três.  
Penelope agradeceu e dirigiu-se à estante. Foi correndo os olhos pelos livros de todas as prateleiras. _Envenenando o Cachorro de seu Vizinho_, _Manual de Poções da Primeira Série_... Nada de poções caseiras. Em nenhuma das estantes. Talvez estivesse lá, mas os pensamentos sobre sua mãe e sobre Mariana e Patrick estivessem distraindo-na.  
Ela apoiou as costas na estante e deixou escapar um longo suspiro. Foi então que ela viu que havia mais alguém ali. Um garoto com cabelos ruivos e muitas sardas estava sentado sozinho à uma mesa, com a cabeça apoiada em uma das mãos, e corria o olhar por um livrão mofado. Parecia não ter notado que ela estava ali – as pilhas de livros à sua volta haviam bloqueado-lhe a visão. E sob uma dessas grandes pilhas disformes estava um minúsculo livrinho azul marinho intitulado _Poções Caseiras na Palma da Mão_. Penelope pigarreou para chamar a atenção do menino.  
- Quê? – perguntou ele olhando para os lados espantado.  
- Desculpe o incômodo... Você vai precisar desse livro? Não tem outro.  
O garoto levantou a montanha de livros e ofereceu o que Penelope queria.  
- Pode pegar, não vou usar agora.  
- Ah, muito obrigada! Só vou redigir uma redação, amanhã eu devolvo.  
Penelope foi embora e o ruivo voltou a se concentrar em seus livros.  
  
Tinha sido um dia cansativo para Percy, que passara todos os intervalos entre as aulas estudando na biblioteca. E ainda tivera que ralhar com duas alunas do segundo ano que andavam perambulando pelo corredor proibido do terceiro andar.  
Ele entrou exausto na sala comunal da Grifinória e viu os gêmeos sentados comportadamente em um sofá, conversando com Rony, Harry e Hermione. Percy lançou um olhar desconfiado aos dois, que podiam estar tentando convencer os primeiranistas a quebrar alguma regra.  
As palavras de Jorge ainda ecoavam claramente na sua cabeça quando ele atirou-se em sua cama, no dormitório quase vazio: _"... ele tem inveja de nós. _Ele_ tem quinze anos e não tem uma namorada"_. Como é que seu irmão podia fazer uma coisa dessas?  
Percy não entendia por que aquilo lhe incomodava tanto. Era verdade, ele não tinha uma namorada. _"Amanhã eu preciso pegar aquele livro de poções de volta com aquela garota..."_ pensou ele involuntariamente.  
Ele ficou tentando concentrar sua mente nos estudos até adormecer.  
  
Nota da Autora: gostaria muito de pedir que quem leia essa fanfic comente! O próximo capítulo chega na semana que vem! Aguardem!


	2. Apresentações

Mesmo Sem Necessidade

Parte I – Junho de 1992

Capítulo Dois: Apresentações

Percy chegara cedo na biblioteca na manhã de sábado. Precisava estudar muito, pois prestaria seus exames de N.O.M.s naquele ano e estava determinado a tirar a melhor nota da turma, a exemplo de seu irmão mais velho, Gui.  
Ele parou na seção de feitiços e apanhou todos os livros que agüentou, formando uma pilha enorme. Com certa dificuldade, foi carregando os livros e tentando enxergar uma mesa onde pudesse colocá-los. De repente ele sentiu bater com força em alguma coisa, que o fez derrubar todos os livros no chão da biblioteca.  
Recuperado do susto, Percy pôde ver em que, ou melhor, em quem havia batido: era aquela garota loira que apanhara o livro de poções com ele na véspera. Ela estava sentada no chão e massageava a cabeça, que batera em uma estante na queda.  
- Me desculpe, eu não te vi – murmurou ele abaixando-se para apanhar seus livros.  
- Sem problemas.  
A garota começou a juntar os livros também, para ajudar Percy. Apesar de serem muitos, eles acabaram a tarefa depressa. Restavam apenas dois livros no chão. Percy esticou a mão para pegar um deles e a menina fez o mesmo, fazendo com que suas mãos se tocassem.  
Sentindo o rosto corar, Percy tentou tirar sua mão de perto da dela, mas a garota segurou-a, em um aperto de mãos.  
- Sou Penelope Clearwater – apresentou-se ela – Prazer.  
- O p-p-prazer é meu. Percy Weasley.  
Percy notou que a menina também estava com o rosto ruborizado, embora sorrisse. Após alguns segundos, em que os dois pareceram estar congelados, Penelope apanhou os dois livros que ainda estavam no chão e empilhou-os junto aos outros.  
- Eu trouxe o livro que você me emprestou ontem – informou ela, fazendo com que Percy desviasse o olhar do rosto de Penelope para o livro no topo da pilha – Obrigada.  
Percy simplesmente acenou com a cabeça.  
Penelope separou a pilha de livros em duas e ajudou Percy a carregá-los até uma mesa. Em seguida, separou-se dele e foi pegar uns livros para estudar também.  
Após apanhar cinco livros de Transfiguração na estante de número dezessete, Penelope sentou-se sozinha em uma mesa encostada na parede. Então parou por um momento e pensou. Não precisava ficar sozinha.  
Um pouco relutante, ela carregou os livros até o lugar onde Percy estava estudando. Este, ergueu a cabeça ao vê-la colocar os livros sobre a mesa.  
- Posso me sentar?  
- Claro – respondeu ele se levantando e puxando uma cadeira para ela, educadamente.  
Penelope ficou encabulada. Quais seriam as intenções de um garoto com tamanha gentileza? Mal ela sabia que aqueles bons modos eram da natureza de Percy. De qualquer maneira, ela sentou-se e começou a estudar.  
Percy fez o mesmo, com a diferença de que, entre uma página e outra, lançava um olhar de esguelha para Penelope. _"Ela é muito bonita. E estudiosa também"_ pensou ele. Após alguns segundos contemplando a garota enrolar um cachinho do cabelo com o dedo indicador, ele sacudiu a cabeça de leve e forçou-se a voltar a atenção para os livros. Nada podia distrai-lo de tal maneira.  
Passaram-se cerca de três horas sem que nenhum dos dois dissesse nada. Foi então que Penelope fechou o livro que estava lendo e se levantou.  
- Você já vai? – perguntou Percy erguendo os olhos para ela.  
Penelope fez que sim com a cabeça.  
- Daqui a pouco será hora do almoço, e eu tenho que deixar esses livros no meu dormitório para estudar mais tarde.  
- Então me espere, eu também vou – pediu ele juntando alguns dos livros que estava usando.  
- Como é ser monitor? – perguntou Penelope assim que eles saíram da biblioteca.  
Percy não titubeou antes de encher a boca para responder:  
- Ótimo. É satisfatório saber que você está contribuindo para a ordem na escola.  
- Eu gostaria de ser monitora – comentou ela.  
- Em que ano a senhorita está?  
- _Senhorita?_ – Penelope parou de andar e sorriu para Percy – Que formalidade!  
Percy corou um pouco, mas continuou:  
- Está bem, me desculpe. Em que ano _você_ está?  
- No quarto, e você?  
- Estou no quinto. É bem provável que você seja nomeada monitora no próximo ano.  
- Não tenho tanta certeza – disse ela descontraída, enquanto eles subiam uma escada para o terceiro andar.  
- E por que não? – perguntou ele surpreso – Não pude deixar de notar que a senhorita, desculpe, você é muito estudiosa. Pessoas assim têm futuro, sabe.  
Penelope ergueu a cabeça e olhou nos olhos de Percy, que sorria. Ela não pôde deixar de sorrir também. Ninguém nunca a elogiara pela maneira como ela estudava.  
Nesse momento, ela precisou se despedir dele e seguir por um corredor estreito, que levava à sala comunal da Corvinal.  
_"Um garoto legal esse"_ pensou, enquanto entrava em uma porta disfarçada na parede. Aquela porta dava em uma sala de aula inutilizada. Penelope aproximou-se do quadro negro e disse:  
- _Muco de verme cego_.  
A lousa arrastou-se para a frente e ela pôde entrar em um aposento amplo, com muitas janelas e toda a decoração na cor azul. Em um sofá perto da entrada, avistou sua amiga Rebecca.  
- Penny! – gritou a menina, correndo em sua direção – Eu estava te esperando. Você não sabe: Mariana e eu estávamos passeando pelos jardins e o Patrick veio falar com a gente. Perguntou se podia almoçar conosco, e é lógico que não negamos. Ele, a Mari e a Stephanie virão para a mesa da Corvinal. A Mari subiu para tomar banho, ela está tão feliz!  
Rebecca falou isso muito rápido e ficou vermelha, sendo que teve de parar para pegar fôlego. Era uma menina muito bonita, com o rosto delicado, brilhantes olhos azuis e cabelos negros e compridos. Penelope, que a conhecia há muitos anos, estava acostumada com o jeito eufórico da amiga e sorriu com a notícia.  
- Eu vou deixar esses livros no dormitório, espere um pouco que nós já vamos descer.  
Penelope entrou com os livros no dormitório das meninas do quarto ano e despejou-os sobre a cama com edredom azul. Eles a faziam lembrar de Percy. Mas ela não tinha motivos para ficar pensando nele, portanto, voltou para a sala comunal e foi com Rebecca almoçar.  
  
Nota da Autora: Como vocês devem ter notado, esse capítulo foi curto e simples, apenas para mostrar a primeira conversa de Percy e Penelope, que também não foi tão interessante. Mas a partir do próximo capítulo as coisas passam a ser mais interessantes. Esperem para ver!


	3. Fim dos Exames

Mesmo Sem Necessidade

Parte I – Junho de 1992

  
Capítulo Três: Fim dos Exames

Patrick realmente almoçou com elas naquele dia, e foi muito atencioso com todas, o que era muito estranho, vindo de um sonserino. Mas ninguém tinha do que reclamar, pois não viam Mariana tão feliz há muito tempo. Parecia que ela realmente tinha chances com o garoto agora.  
O tempo passou e ele se tornou um grande amigo das meninas. E Mariana passou a gostar ainda mais dele.  
Paralelo a isso, Percy e Penelope também se tornaram bons amigos, mesmo não se falando tanto. Acontece que eles se encontravam apenas na biblioteca, estudavam em silêncio (mas juntos) e, vez ou outra, saíam de lá juntos. E, mesmo conhecendo tão pouco daquela garota, Percy pensava cada vez mais nela.  
Isso o incomodava profundamente. É verdade que há muito tempo não se aproximara tanto de uma garota. Mas ele não precisava se aproximar mais. Penelope era uma colega de estudos, apenas isso. Ele chegara a pensar em ter alguma relação mais próxima com ela, mas isso atrapalharia seus estudos. Nada e nem ninguém podia fazer isso. Ele era o melhor aluno da turma e assim ia continuar sendo. Além do mais, ele não tinha necessidade de namorar e estava proibido de se apaixonar.  
Mas esse é o tipo de sentimento que ninguém consegue controlar. Percy teve que parar de lutar contra si mesmo e assumir que, mesmo sem necessidade, ele _queria_ namorar. E não queria namorar qualquer garota - queria Penelope. Ela era encantadora. A delicadeza dela, o brilho dos seus olhos, o jeito como ela sorria e falava. Tudo isso fez com que Percy tomasse uma decisão.  
Ele respirou fundo e levantou-se da cama. Era domingo de manhã e a única cama vazia em seu dormitório era a de Olívio Wood, que provavelmente levara o time para treinar.  
Vestiu o uniforme, colocou seus óculos e desceu em direção à sala comunal. Dormira pouquíssimo naquela noite, pois fora se deitar pensando em Penelope e remoendo seus sentimentos. Sentia-se fraco como a chuva que caía, típica do início do verão.  
Ele tomou um café da manhã reforçado. Apenas esperou o correio matutino para checar se sua mãe não mandara notícias, antes de ir para a biblioteca e estudar mais. Começaria a prestar seus N.O.M.s no dia seguinte. Ele sabia que estava preparado para passar nos exames, mas queria fazê-lo com louvor. Por esse motivo, não se daria o luxo do descanso até que terminassem os testes.  
Após alguns minutos concentrado na releitura de suas anotações sobre as aulas de Transformações, Percy levantou os olhos ao ouvir uma voz conhecida.  
- Bom dia, Percy. Chegou cedo!  
Antes que ele pudesse puxar a cadeira para a garota, como de costume, Penelope o fez, em seguida tirando um livro de baixo do braço e abrindo-o sobre a mesa.  
- Bom dia – respondeu ele - Faz tempo que não a vejo por aqui.  
- Venho com a mesma freqüência – afirmou ela, com as sobrancelhas erguidas – Acho que você é quem tem vindo mais.  
Percy meneou a cabeça e voltou a sua atenção às anotações (ou ao menos tentou fazê-lo).  
Eram dez horas quando ele guardou o material novamente e levantou-se. Penelope fez o mesmo, saindo com ele da biblioteca.  
- Nervoso com os exames? – perguntou ela.  
- Um pouco.  
- Não se preocupe, você vai bem. Só precisa relaxar um pouco, ou seu cérebro vai explodir! - Percy soltou uma gostosa gargalhada - Quando vão terminar as provas?  
- Na sexta-feira.  
Eles subiram um lance de escadas. Penelope estava dizendo algo, mas Percy não ouvia. Tinha um plano em mente, para ele mirabolante, e estava em um paradoxo de colocá-lo ou não em prática. Só conseguiu se decidir na hora em que eles passaram pelo corredor que levava à sala comunal da Corvinal e Penelope se despediu dele com um beijo no rosto, algo que nunca tinha feito.  
- Boa sorte nos exames! – disse ela sorrindo.  
- Er... Penelope! – chamou Percy antes que ela pudesse se virar – Os alunos do quinto ano estão organizando uma festa para comemorar o final das provas na sexta e... bem, eu não gosto muito de festas desse tipo, mas... talvez, se você quisesse ir...  
Ele não conseguiu completar seu convite. Era esse o resultado do seu deslize, de ceder tão fácil ao charme de uma garota: Percy já começara a perder a postura. Nunca ficara tão embaraçado antes.  
- Ah, é claro – Penelope ampliou seu sorriso – Pode deixar, eu vou sim!  
O quê? Ela tinha gostado da confusão de palavras dele? Não, era só impressão. Talvez ela já estivesse procurando um pretexto para ir a uma festa com garotos mais velhos do que ela e mais interessantes do que ele.  
Mas o fato é que, durante aquela semana, Percy só conseguiu parar de pensar em Penelope quando estava fazendo provas. Foi um alívio para ele quando terminou a última prova. Quase não vira Penelope durante a semana e estava ansioso para a festa. Seus colegas haviam marcado-a para as sete horas na torre de astronomia e, Percy fez questão de checar, com a devida autorização da professora McGonagall.  
Eram sete e meia quando Percy entrou na torre. O espaço interno tinha sido ampliado com um feitiço e todos os alunos do quinto ano se encontravam ali, acompanhados de alguns alunos de outras séries. Alguém levara um rádio que tocava música alta, algum novo sucesso d'As Esquisitonas. Percy olhou ao seu redor procurando algum vestígio de Penelope. Como não a encontrou, foi desvencilhando-se dos alunos e adentrando o salão improvisado, esticando o pescoço por cima de todos (não que isso fosse necessário, pois Percy era provido de uma altura razoavelmente grande).  
Ele avistou seus irmãos, os gêmeos. Pensou em ir até eles e perguntar o que estariam fazendo ali, mas a sua atenção foi dispersa quando ele ouviu uma voz familiar vinda de algum lugar às suas costas.  
Virou-se e pôde distinguir Penelope desvencilhando-se dos braços de um garoto da Sonserina.  
- ... eu sou comprometida! – dizia ela tentando afastar-se do menino. Este, disse algo que Percy não conseguiu ouvir, mas que fez com que Penelope ficasse notavelmente irritada.  
Ela avistou Percy e deu as costas ao menino, correndo em sua direção.  
- Eu estava te procurando – disse ela sorrindo.  
- Ah... oi! Está gostando da festa?  
- Estou sim! Nunca tinha imaginado que esse lugar poderia se transformar em um salão de festas. Quer dançar?  
- Eu... não gosto muito de dançar.  
- Ah... – ela pareceu desanimar-se um pouco – Então vamos procurar uma mesa vazia!  
Não era muito difícil encontrar um lugar para sentar, uma vez que quase todos na festa estavam em pé, dançando. Eles sentaram-se à uma mesa de dois lugares, sobre a qual havia uma garrafa fechada de cerveja amanteigada e algumas taças.  
Percy abriu a garrafa e ofereceu uma taça à Penelope, que recusou educadamente.  
- Eu não bebo, obrigada!  
- Não é forte – disse ele espantado.  
- Eu sei. Só não gosto do sabor.  
Durante alguns minutos, os dois mantiveram silêncio. Percy procurava argumento para iniciar uma conversa, mas algo não lhe saía da cabeça. _"...eu sou comprometida!"_ Então ela já tinha alguém? Ele havia escolhido a garota por quem se apaixonaria e tivera a capacidade de escolher a garota errada? Era mesmo um imbecil – uma beldade daquelas não poderia dar importância a ele!  
E naquela noite ela estava especialmente mais bonita. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um rabo-de-cavalo e ela usava um par de grandes brincos azuis que realçavam a cor de seus olhos.  
Percy estava admirando os olhos dela, que miravam as pessoas que dançavam, quando uma mão bateu abruptamente na mesa, assustando os dois.  
- É esse o seu namorado? – perguntou uma voz grossa e arredia.  
Penelope olhou para cima assustada para cima e viu o garoto da Sonserina que havia lhe abordado momentos antes e que Percy conhecia bem como Samuel Oliver, um dos maiores encrenqueiros do sexto ano.  
- Não, ele não é meu namorado – respondeu Penelope educadamente.  
- Escute aqui, seu moleque... – começou Oliver ignorando Penelope e agarrando Percy pela gola das vestes – É bom você não mexer com a Penelope, porque ela é minha, está me ouvindo?  
Como o garoto fosse três vezes mais forte do que Percy e tivesse três amigos de seu tamanho, este sentiu certo receio em levantar a voz e dizer:  
- Desculpe-me, acho que está havendo algum engano. Eu, _que sou monitor_, estava apenas acompanhando a senhorita Clearwater, nada mais que isso!  
- Não dê satisfações a ele, Percy – mandou Penelope puxando-o pelo braço e levando-o para fora do salão, de cabeça erguida.  
Tão logo a porta se fechou, a música foi abafada pelo Feitiço da Imperturbabilidade e Penelope deixou de lado a pose de independente e olhou preocupada para Percy.  
- Não dê ouvidos a esse garoto! Ele não pára de me perseguir desde que...  
Ela parou de falar e olhou para o chão.  
- O que foi? – perguntou Percy fitando-a, consolador.  
- Eu o conheci na festa do dia das bruxas, no ano passado – disse ela para os degraus que descia. Percy a seguia, ouvindo seus desabafos – Ele tentou me beijar e eu não quis. Ele não aceitou muito bem a recusa e me perseguiu por algum tempo. Certa vez eu ameacei denunciá-lo à profª McGonnagal, e então ele parou por um tempo. Eu pensei que ele já havia desistido de me perturbar, mas hoje ele tentou me beijar de novo e... Argh!  
Percy acompanhava tudo atentamente, tentando descobrir mais sobre a garota. Eles passaram por uma sala de aula e ele abriu a porta com cortesia, convidando-a a entrar.  
- Que sala é essa? – indagou Penelope interessada, observando tudo à sua volta.  
Percy deu de ombros.  
Eles trocaram olhares por alguns momentos, talvez procurando algum assunto para conversar. De repente, como que acordando de um devaneio, Penelope sacudiu a cabeça e dirigiu-se a uma das janelas, a passadas largas.  
- Desculpa. Eu te tirei da festa.  
- Tudo bem, não estava me divertindo.  
- Por minha culpa.  
- Não, não! A culpa não é sua! Acontece que eu não gosto de eventos muito agitados.  
- Eu entendo. Em todo caso, me desculpe pelo Oliver. Eu havia acabado de dizer a ele que estava comprometida com alguém. Foi apenas pretexto para me desvencilhar dele, não achei que ia ser levada a sério.  
- E você não está comprometida? – ele arriscou perguntar, com simulado desinteresse, enquanto apoiava-se no parapeito da janela ao lado dela.  
- Claro que não, Percy! Eu já disse, inventei isso para despistá-lo.  
Percy acenou com a cabeça em sinal de compreensão.  
- E você? Está com alguém?  
- Quem, eu? Não, não.  
- Alguma pretendente?  
Ele olhou para Penelope, que tinha uma expressão marota no rosto, e não respondeu.  
- O silêncio diz tudo – filosofou ela – Quem é? – perguntou interessada, deixando de lado o incidente com Oliver.  
- Você não vai querer saber – disse Percy, sentindo o rosto corar levemente e desviando o olhar para algum ponto na mal iluminada floresta proibida.  
- Se eu não quisesse saber não perguntaria.  
Ele foi obrigado a concordar.  
- Posso tentar adivinhar?  
Percy levantou uma única sobrancelha, analisando mentalmente a proposta. O que ele tinha a perder?  
- Okay. Vamos testar seus poderes de vidente.  
- Garanto ser melhor que a professora Trelawney – afirmou Penelope, com uma breve gargalhada – _Ela_ é da Grifinória? Sonserina? – conforme ela perguntava, recebia a resposta na forma de um aceno - Lufa-Lufa? Corvinal!  
Percy fez que sim com a cabeça, sem coragem de olhar nos olhos dela. Penelope deixou escapar um gritinho.  
- Eu conheço todo mundo na minha casa! Vejamos... quinto ano? Não? Sexto? Sétimo? Primeiro? – ela riu – Brincadeirinha! Ela é do quarto ano?  
Desta vez Percy demorou um pouco mais para responder. Penelope mordia o lábio inferior e observava-o com ansiedade. Ele soltou um breve e tímido "É" e olhou para ela, para perceber que esta estava tão vermelha quanto ele.  
- Okay... quarto ano, Corvinal... Rebecca Smith!  
- Quem é essa?  
- Esqueça, você não conhece. Elisa Gasparetto, talvez?  
- Também não conheço.  
- Ananda sobrenome!  
- Não sei quem é.  
Penelope parou por um momento e, começando a roer a unha do dedo mindinho, olhou curiosa para Percy.  
- Quantas pessoas do quarto ano da Corvinal você conhece? – perguntou com receio.  
Percy engoliu em seco e respondeu:  
- Apenas uma.  
Ela tentou disfarçar.  
- Mas eu também estou no quarto ano!  
- E de quem mais estaríamos falando?  
O queixo de Penelope caiu.  
- Então quer dizer que...  
- ... eu gosto de você. É patético, eu sei.  
- Por que patético? – perguntou ela, ofendida.  
- Creio ser certa a afirmação de que você já recebeu convites para sair vindos de pessoas bem mais interessantes do que eu, não é mesmo?  
- Não, não é.  
Percy olhou para ela incrédulo.  
- A afirmação certa é a de que essa foi a melhor festa da qual eu já participei.  
- Mas você nem ao menos está na festa! – argumentou Percy – Está comigo nessa sala vazia, observando o céu e conversando...  
- ... por isso mesmo!  
Ele olhou para ela e engoliu em seco. Seus rostos se aproximavam mais e mais. Ele podia sentir a respiração dela. Em um segundo, seus olhos se fecharam e seus lábios se tocaram.  
  
Nota da Autora: Ufa! Demorei, mas consegui juntar esses dois. Eta casalzinho difícil, viu! Bom, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, precisei de muito esforço para escrevê-lo e espero seus comentários!


End file.
